The new cultivar was selected from a mass planting of proprietary seedlings by the inventor, Steve Jones. The parent varieties are unidentified, as the variety resulted from an open pollination and mass collected seed from breeding blocks including several varieties of Leucanthemum plants. The open pollination crossing was made during September of 2016. The new variety was selected during April 2017 at a research greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LBEWH06-0’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in May 2017, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. All subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.